Tigger
Tigger is a tiger from Winnie the Pooh. He Is Helping Nick Wilde And Our Heroes Returned To The New Movie Season 5 Of Nick And Joy's Adventures Voice Actors: #Paul Winchell (1968-1983, 1988-1999) - English #Jim Cummings (1989-present) - English #Tessho Genda - Japanese #Jesse Conde - Spanish #Isaac Bardavid - Portuguese #Joachim Kemmer - German #Patrick Prejean - French #Frits Lambrechts - Dutch Bio *'Allies:' Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit (sometimes), Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, Roo (best friend), Christopher Robin, Gopher, Lumpy, Kessie *'Enemies:' Nasty Jack, The Backson, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *'Likes:' Bouncing, ice cream sundaes, being the only Tigger in the world, playing with Roo, cheering everyone up *'Dislikes:' Honey, ice skating, acorns, thistles, Poohsticks, climb trees, baths, not bouncing, his friends upset Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Pooh's nice friends and also one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Dinosaur (TheBeckster1000 Style) played as Aladar He is a dinosaur Avatar The Last Airbender Animal played as Young Avatar Roku The Cartoon Animated Characters (The Muppets) played as Floyd Pepper The Mouse's New Groove played as Kronk He is a human The Iron Foofur played as General Rogard The Young Mouse of Notre Dame played as Victor He is a statue Roo and Company played as Dodger He is a dof Jasmilina played as Jacquimo Kermiladdin played as Iago He is a bird The Return of Tigger played as Lenny Fisherman The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) played as Adventure The Monster of Notre Dame played as Captain Phoebus He is a guar Edmond & Company played as Tito He is a dog The Great Tigger Detective played as Basil He is a mouse Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland played as Cheshire Cat He is a cat Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons played as Bashful He is a dwarf Finding Roo played as Gill He is a fish Ladyhontas played as Thomas Cartoon Animal Star Wars played as Jar Jar Binks Snow White in Wonderland played as the Doorknob He is a doorknob An Animal Tail played as Tiger He is a tiger The Rescuers (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style) played as Rufus Dannyladdin played as Prince Achmed Bagheeraladdin played The Genie He is a genie The Little Mer Lioness ll: Return To Sea played as Tip He is a seal Tigger and the Beanstalk played as Mickey Mouse He is a mouse Fun and Fancy Free (CoolZDane Version) played as Charlie McCarthy He is a actor The Tigger King played as Adult Simba He is a lion The Puppy Guard: Return Of The Roar played as Simba The Cat King played as Timon He is a merrkat Bellerella played as Jaq He is a mouse Sleeping Kiara played as King Hubert He is a king Tiggerladdin played as Aladdin He is a prince The Little Lion played as Sebastian He is a crab Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style played as Sokka Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style Played as Young Firelord Sozin The Tails of Notre Dame played as Clopin He is a clown The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) played Jake Nellan Played as General Li Bettylina, Bettylina 2: The Magic Dreams and Bettylina 3: A Curse of Time played as Berkeley Beetle He is a beetle Jumanji (LupeWolf22 Animal Style) played by Carl Bentley Canal Famille Guy played as Ricardo Microraptor Story played as Slinky Dog He is a dog Chowder (Thomas) played as Mike He is a mini red engine Guidoladdin played as The Magic Carpet He is a carpet Futurama (Julian14Bernardino Style) played as Dr. John A. Zoidberg Basil Adventure, Basil Adventure 2 and Basil Heroes played as Knuckles the Echidna He is a hedgehog Cartoon Animal Movie played as Barry B. Benson He is a Bee The Trap Door (Disney and Sega Style) played as Berk He is a Blue Creature Homeward Bound The Incredible Journey (Wall-E Robot & Ginger Style) Played as Shadow He is a Golden Retriever Tigger Played SkyTrain Mark I #134 * He is a playable with Bradley Prouten Tigger Played SkyTrain Mark I #140 * He is a crows nest Tigger will play Lumiere in Beauty and the Demigod * In his candelabra from. Tigger Played SkyTrain Mark I #153 * He is a non-playable Tigger Dumbo played as Dumbo Tigger played Dopey in Minnie White and the Seven Tigger played Raven in Animal Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts Tigger played Finale Chorus in Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs Thejohnxgin1 Style Tigger played Flaps in The Jungle Book Animationfan2012 Style Tigger played Nemo in Finding Nemo LegalizeAnythingMuppets Style Version 1 Tigger Played Johnny Appleseed in Melody Time (Vinhchaule Style) Portrayals: * In The Many Adventures of ??? he is played by Goofy. Gallery: * Main Article: Tigger/Gallery Poses Winnie the Pooh Characters,.jpg Pooh-bear-tigger.jpg Pooh and Tigger.jpg Tigger does best..png Tigger is crying..jpg Tigger..png Tigger.jpg Tigger.png Tigger_in_The_Many_Adventures_of_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg Tigger_in_The_Tigger_Movie.jpg Tigger_in_Winnie_the_Pooh_Seasons_of_Giving.jpg Tigger_is_telling_the_narrator_he's_the_only_one.jpg Tigger_pose_.jpg tigger5.png tigger17.png tigger23.png tigger25.png tigger34.png tigger36.png tigger37.png tigger-bouncing.png tigger-bouncing2.png tiggerproud.gif Tiggers hate skating..jpg tiggersurprised.gif tigger-winnie-the-pooh-toddler-15.8.jpg Winnie-the-Pooh-and-Tigger-Too.jpg Pooh1.jpg Trivia *His, Piglet, Eeyore, Pooh, and Pooh's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, The Reindeer and the Deer, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since copies of him and the gang are in Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Tigers Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Tigger and Tigress Category:Cats Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:Feature Film Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:Tigger and Pooh Category:Characters who cry Category:Funny Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Tough Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Brothers Category:Orphans Category:Uncles Category:Wise Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:WinniethePoohandTiggerRockz Category:Animals